Verano de Sensaciones
by Yuyuxx
Summary: Con el verano en apogeo, y con adolescentes para disfrutar el verano, ¿Que mejor forma que ir de viaje a Okinawa?. Veamos como Clio disfrutad de su vacaciones con los chicos (o con alguien). La imagen de portada fue dibujada por Umayorokobi, dueña de su oc: Clio Arcadia.


**Discúlpenme por tanto tiempo desaparecida. Estuve en un bloqueo mental de escritor, ahora vuelvo con esta historia para despejarme y después ponerme con Tsuki no Kyubi. Este es un regalo para una amiga artista llamada Umayorokobi.**

 **No soy dueño de Beyblade y mucho menos del oc: Clio Arcadia (Umayorokobi). Solo me pertenece Selena, que hará un cameo pequeño en este fic. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

El verano. Una época en donde se disfruta la liberación y relajo en las mas merecidas vacaciones, en este caso se trata de un cierto grupo de bladers campeones, que están disfrutando el relajo del verano para recargar energías para el nuevo campeonato de Beyblade de este año. Se trata de:

"Por fin,¡Llegamos a Okinawa!" grito un pequeño peliazul conocido como Tyson Kinomiya, el actual tricampeón mundial de beyblade.

El junto con Max Mizuhara, Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Kenny 'alias jefe' y la madonna Clio Arcadia, se encontraban en Okinawa pasando unos tres días y dos noches en un buen _ryokan_ de categoría, con todos los gastos pagados debido a un premio de lotería ganado por su amiga Selena, que lamentablemente no pudo venir debido a que fue a visitar a sus familiares en Venezuela.

" Tyson no hay necesidad de gritar, si vas a gritar así tienes que utilizar una pose cool" le dijo Max.

"Viejo he salido de aquí como solo yo puedo hacer, y me percaté de que fuera en mi mejor ángulo por si hay alguna cámara cerca" contesto Tyson y sonriendo como estrella de Hollywood.

Los otros chicos les pareció divertido las boberias de su amigo, inclusive a Kai (aunque no lo admita), pero lo que no le quedaba claro es como había accedido tan fácilmente a dejarse envolver en esta situación. Obviamente no le vendría mal unas vacaciones, mas no se esperaba que la pasara con los chicos.

"Recuérdenme como fue que me deje envolver en estas cosas" hablo Kai, que solamente el puede decir en esta situación.

"Por que no íbamos a desperdiciar el premio que gano Selena y nos lo entrego a nosotros. Ademas, no tuviste opción ya que ella te derroto justamente" sonrió Clio ante recordar como Selena derroto al líder de los Bladebreakers en algo que no fuera beyblade.

El chico gruño ante el recuerdo. Había accedido después de que Tyson y Max lo atosigaron para que aceptara venir, solo, si lo vencían en un juego de póquer. No contaba que Selena jugara y lo venciera fácilmente. Mierda, la chica era buena. Por lo menos tenia la compañía de Clio. Aunque, últimamente ha estado un poco distante desde que Selena les entrego el premio. Algo raro había y sabia que cualquier cosa tramado por la venezolana, no presagia nada bueno (lo sabe por experiencia propia).

"Bueno, sera mejor ir al ryokan para dejar el equipaje" hablo esta vez Rei, lo que condujo a pedir un taxi y llevarlos al ryokan.

 **ooo**

Ya los chicos habían llegado al ryokan y se estaban instalando. Al venir los recibió la _Okami_ en las atendió y sabia del premio de hospedaje, los llevo con una de las _Nakai-san_ para instalarse y relajarse en sus habitaciones. A primera vista eran dos habitaciones, divididas por sexos, aunque no sabían que había algo mas curioso por descubrir, pero que eso no les llamo la atención y lo dejaron pasar (por el momento).

"¿No creen que había algo extraño en las habitaciones?" empezó Kenny. "Parecía que la Okami nos tenia algo oculto".

"Pues yo la verdad no note nada, ¿y ustedes?" hablo Tyson. Max y Rei negaron y Kai solo encogió los hombros dándole poca importancia. En realidad, Kai estaba un poco intrigado. Noto algo raro en la Okami cuando hablaba, con esa sonrisa de amabilidad pero con una especie de ojos ¿maliciosos?. De alguna forma le recordó a Selena cuando hacia sus bromas.

"¿Que hay de ti, Clio?" la aludida no respondió, estaba como fuera de si y Tyson la estaba llamando. "Clio, Clioo, Clio-san, CLIO!" ahora, si llamo su atención.

"¿Eh?, ¿pasa algo?".

El peliazul la miraba incrédulo "Oh, nada. Solo que te estoy llamando y no me paras pelota".

"No pasa nada, de verdad".

"No, si pasa algo. Estas como en la luna, explícate".

"No estoy en la luna, solo pensaba en que ya quiero ir a la playa, así que si me disculpan voy a cambiarme" con eso, Clio se dirigió a la habitación de al lado a instalarse y ponerse el traje de baño; Mas llevando la intriga de sus compañeros, nunca la habían visto tan ansiosa hasta ahora. No lo pensaron mucho y se pusieron a desvestirse y poner sus trajes de baño para ir a la playa, algunos incluso llevaban el traje de baño puesto debajo de la ropa.

Volviendo con Clio, la susodicha estaba paralizada. Al frente suyo se encontraba la razón, tanto de su ansias como de su bochorno para mostrar un nuevo look playero. Se trataba de un traje de baño negro negro completo, pero que mostraba una especie de escote entrelazado (tipo corsé). Tenia que admitirlo, era lindo, pero se sentía expuesta, casi como si llevara ropa interior. Para mas martirio, fue Selena quien lo escogió y le dijo que ese tipo de traje de baño era mínimo de su país proveniente. Todavía le queda fresca en su memoria, el día que fueron a comprar el condenado traje de baño.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Absolutamente, NO" dijo rotundamente Clio._

 _"Oh, por favor, Clio. Si te quedara bien" le hablo una castaña clara, se trataba de Selena y la nombrada le estaba mostrando un bikini azul marino muy bonito, pero no era del agrado de Clio, ya según ella mostraba 'mucha piel'. "Enserio, este es el quinto que te enseño y es uno de los mas simples. Tiene un look mas chic que sexy". Clio puso los ojos en blanco, si no fuera por que les regalo el premio del viaje no le hubiera permitido que le escogiera el traje de baño para mostrar un lado mas "femenino" en ella._

 _"Lo único que me has enseñado son ¡bikinis!, te pedí un traje de baño 'Completo' "._

 _"¿Que tienes en contra de los bikinis?, si vas a la playa debes mostrar tu cuerpo para atraer a Kai. No seas tan caprichosa"._

 _A Clio se le iban a salir los ojos por lo que dijo Selena "Caprichosa ¡¿yo?!. Si eres tu la que me quiere obligar a utilizar algo que enseñe piel."_

 _"_ _¡¿_ _Y pa que crees que se crearon estas prendas_ _?!_ _" le acuso Selena. "Si es de sentido_ _común utilizarlo para mostrar tu cuerpo, ¿Acaso no quieres verte linda ante Kai?"._

 _"Si quiero, pero si utilizo 'esto' " hablo apuntando al bikini. "No me hará sentirme sexy en cuanto vea mi cicatriz". Ahora ya veía el problema, Clio no utilizaba ikinis por que mostraría su cicatriz y la haría sentir menos sexy. Pff, si supiera que el dueño de Dranzer le daría igual con solo verla en traje de baño (mas bien, le agradecería que fuera en bikini). Bueno, iba a cumplir su petición, pero no significa que se pondrá uno lo suficienteme 'simple' para no resaltar las curvas que ella ha escondido en su desarrollo. Y con eso, se fue en busca del adecuado y lo encontró. Un traje de baño negro completo, con buen escote de cuerdas entrelazadas._

 _"Creo que este es el indicado, pruébatelo"._

 _"Ni hablar" Clio dio su respuesta. Definitivamente, iba a ser la ultima vez que acompañaría a Clio a comprar trajes de baño. Selena no aguanto mas y empezó a meter a la chica al probador y que se pusiera el bendito bañador._

 _"Mira, Clio. Bájale dos, este cubre muy bien tu abdomen y sobretodo tu cicatriz. Ni siquiera es_ _pornográfico, ni nada por el estilo"._

 _"Dices eso, pero el escote es b-baja" los nervios carcomían a la pobre. "¿No crees que Hiwatari pensara que soy una especie de vendida o algo así?". Selena rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias de esta castaña. Se preguntaba si esta chica, en su vida pasada fue una monja o algo así._

 _"Eso es un insulto ante todas las chicas que llevan escote, inclusive a mi" dijo Selena. "Me pediste que te ayudara a escoger un buen traje de baño para tener a Kai rendido a tus pies_ _y llevamos mas de una hora encontrando el adecuado. No estas siendo una vendida ni nada, solo estas mostrando tu lado sexy que lo tenias dormido"._

 _"¿Mi lado sexy?" pregunto Clio entre risas._

 _"Si, tu lado sexy" dijo Selena. "Toda chica tiene su lado sexy que lo tiene que sacar a relucir, aunque sea de vez en cuando"._

 _"Y me dirás que esto no es nada comparado en Venezuela, ¿no?" dijo Clio._

 _"Pues si, allá tienes que destacar con tu cuerpo y sacar el propio sabor del cuerpo latino" concluyo Selena, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Clio se rió aun mas ante las palabras de la venezolana._

 _"Pero, ¿Crees que deba utilizar algo mas atrevido?, no se si a Hiwatari le gustara" si ya tenia dudas al utilizar el traje de baño escogido por Selena, ahora deberá lidiar con lo que considere sexy Kai._

 _"No quise decir eso, mi castaña favorita" le indico Selena. "Solo que no debes sentirte así, eres lo suficientemente hermosa para poner al 'gran' Kai Hiwatari rendido a tus pies"._

 _Clio enarco una ceja a lo que dijo su amiga "Estas muy confiada de lo que dices, tienes algo que me servirá de ayuda ¿no?" la sonrisa que tenia solo confirmaba sus dudas._

 _"Ahora que tienes un buen traje de baño para mostrar un trasero como ese, solo tienes que utilizar toda arma que utiliza la mujer al menos una vez en su vida como aprendizaje femenino" la forma cruda en como Selena dice las cosas le gusta de una forma a Clio, pero muchas veces se impacta en como puede decirlo tan casualmente._

 _"¿Y cual es esa arma tan poderosa si se puede saber"._

 _"Sencillo, la seducción" lo dijo de una forma, como si fuera algo normal (al menos para Selena)._

 _"Bromeas, ¿verdad?" esperaba que lo fuera._

 _"¿Crees que bromearía al halagarte con respecto a los dotes que Dios te dio en tu cuerpo?" ya se estaba cansando que su amiga castañita le este cuestionando toda acción que toda chica de su edades hace alguna vez._

 _"¿Como se supone que lo haga?, de seguro habrá chicas mas atractivas" esto era mas difícil de lo que pensaba._

 _"Acabo de decirte tus atractivos, úsalos con naturalidad y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano" todavía_ _veía la indecisión de Clio y era mejor darle un empujón para que resultara. "¿Que tal si te doy unos consejitos para que tengas a Kai pendiente de ti?". Con eso esperaba que llamara su atención y seguir con lo que tiene planeado para esos dos, se sintió aliviada que ya tenia su atención puesta en ella._

 _Cabe decir que Clio estaba de lo mas curiosa y no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Ademas, que tan malo podría ser. No fue lo que esperaba con lo que empezó a explicarle Selena de estas 'tácticas' que le serviría de ayuda. De la misma forma, Selena mientras le contaba todo esto se moría de risa ante la cara que puso al terminar de hablar._

 _"¿Por que pones esa cara?, si no te gusta, no lo hagas" sabia que lo haría, se le nota en la mirada._

 _"Lo haré, solo espero que espero que funcione" y como predijo, cayo en la trampa._

 _"Claro que lo hará, aunque no lo demuestre" todo esta saliendo como esperaba. Ahora, solo queda ver como resulta en su ausencia y tan solo espera que salga todo bien._

 _"Confiare en ti, pero volviendo al traje de_ _baño_ _no crees qu-"._

 _"Que es ese el que utilizaras o sera que utilizaras el bikini, creo que a Kai le gus-" Selena no termino la frase ya que Clio le tapo la boca y negó rápidamente, giraba tanto rápido la cabeza que parecía un ventilador. Ya Clio sabia que mejor no hablaba de mas si no quería que Selena cambiara de opinión y le obligara usar el bikini._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

"Bueno, pensándolo bien... puedo haber sido peor" ya lo hecho, hecho esta. Ademas, Selena paso por muchos problemas para buscar el traje de baño adecuado a los gustos de ella, y tenia un buen gusto de paso. Con eso pensado, Clio se cambio de ropa y se puso el traje de baño, y se fue directo a la playa, ya que los muchachos se habían adelantado mientras se acomodaba en su su recamara.

Mientras tanto, Los chicos encontraron un puesto para poner sus cosas. Ya habían puesto la sombrilla de playa y las mantas, solo restaba esperar a Clio. Los chicos estaban un poco intrigados en el comportamiento de Clio últimamente, parecía que llevaba un aura de determinación muy 'candente' sobre ella que era demasiado para su gusto. Ya no aguantando el silencio, Max decidió ser el primero en hablar.

"¿No creen que Clio actuó un poco rara?" los demás miraron al rubio como '¿enserio?', ya sabían que actuaba raro, pero era decir poco.

"¡¿Un poco?!,, si parecía que echaba fuego por los ojos. Por poco no mataría a Kai con esos ojos" el bicolor entorno los ojos hacia Tyson, tampoco es que la chica le diera una mira de muerte durante el viaje, solo... parecía muy enfocada en lo que hacia el, aunque no sabia por que.

"Quizás solo este emocionada por conocer Okinawa, yo también lo estaría ante estas vistas. Capaz este ansiosa por meterse en el agua" Rei decidió intervenir en el momento justo ante la mirada de Kai.

"Se te olvida que Clio no sabe nadar" volvió a hablar Kai. "Capaz se quede en la orilla viendo las olas".

"Pues déjame decirte que eso no es lo que pienso hacer hoy" todos se voltearon a la voz conocida y se impresionaron con la vista que tenían. Se encontraba Clio con ya el traje de baño y se puede decir que le sentaba muy bien. Se veía hermosa y tendrías que ser ciego para no notarlo. Todos pensaban que se veia fascinante, pero a los ojos de Kai fascinante era una palabra muy corta ante la vista de esta trigueña.

"Woah, Clio. You look very, very lovely" exclamo Max ante lo que sus ojos mostraban. Claro, estaba impresionado, pero lo supo llevar bien como la parte americana que lleva en su sangre.

"Cielos, piensas matar alguien hoy ¿eh?" secundo Tyson con una mirada burlona, por un segundo entorno los ojos a su capitán y no iba a perder la oportunidad de incomodarlo y burlarse de el.

"Una amiga lo escogió por mi, dijo que un cambio no vendría mal" no es como si estuviera mintiendo, ya que básicamente era la idea en primer lugar.

"Pues es una amiga muy sabia, ¿No lo crees, Kenny?" agrego Rei.

El técnico asintió con positivo a la respuesta del equipo "En efecto, ¿No piensas lo mismo, Kai?" todos se quedaron la respuesta del chico serio. No ayudaba en que tuviera una cara ilegible en la que era difícil saber en que esta pensando, solo hasta que su respuesta fue:

"Es lo suficientemente bueno para nadar" aunque estuvieran en verano sintieron una especie de frió con esa respuesta, solo Kai diria eso. Sin mas, Clio se fue directo al agua y se dio la vuelta para preguntarles a los demás si venían.

"Hay muchas formas de disfrutar de la playa sin saber nadar" puso su mirada fija en Kai "Así que... ¿Quien me acompaña al agua?".

"YO" gritaron Tyson y Max con energia. Con eso, se fueron al agua y bromeando de que tenían la misión de que la chica no se ahogara, y entre risas y juegos se pusieron en la orilla jugando con la pelota de playa que trajeron para el viaje. Kai, Rei y Kenny se les quedaron viendo al saber que nada malo iba pasar con esos tres.

"Bueno, yo aprovechare para hacer turismo de la ciudad de _Naha_ , después de todo seria bueno orientarse de la cultura de este lugar" les pregunto a los dos chicos mayores si querían venir, pero negaron ya que se quedarían cuidando las cosas, y con eso... Rei y Kai se quedaron solo bajo la sombrilla playera.

"Entonces..." comenzó Rei "Suficiente bueno para nadar, ¿Enserio, no se te ocurre algo mejor?" si las miradas matasen, ya Rei seria un buen asesino. "Por que no le dijiste otro cumplido, unos mas como... 'Te queda bien' o 'estas bonita', ¿Seria mucho pedir?". Kai solo estaba observando y lo único que respondió fue un "hn". Rei quería rechinar los dientes o ahorcar a su capitán, pero no ayudaría en nada. Sabia que Clio trataba de llamar la atención de Kai para que la viera mas como mujer, aunque parece que lo tendrá difícil con la actitud de este chico antipático.

Suspirando a los pensamientos de su mente solo pudo decir esto "Mira, te recomiendo que seas mas atento y abras tus ojos mejor. Por que parece que el calor no te esta dejando pensar claramente como lo haces normalmente".

"Ya estas empezando a sonar como Tyson".

"Bueno, al menos es mas directo y no anda con rodeos. Puede que este verano te de muchas sensaciones, así que... prepárate" y con eso, el chino se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos que seguían jugando con la pelota y empezaban a echarse agua, cabe decir que se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Kai se quedo observando y cuidando de las cosas, al ver como se divertían, sobretodo Clio, le hizo sentir cosas raras. Asumía que era el calor playero, pero no negaba que el estilo veraniego de la castaña le sentaba tan bien y sobretodo... hermosa.

"Verano de sensaciones" susurro al pensar en lo que acababa de comentarle Rei. Bufo ante lo pensado y se puso los lentes de sol para así protegerse de los rayos UV. Sin duda el calor le estaba afectando.

* * *

 **Con eso termina el 1er capitulo de este fanfic, pronto subiré le 2do y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
